Tu es mort!
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Le Prof va passer dans SLG! Il en est heureux, mais quand il découvre le rôle qu'il a dans la scène, il se pose des questions sur sa relation envers les autres, et surtout envers Mathieu... [Mention de pensées suicidaires] [Yaoi] [Mathieu/Prof (J'AI BRISE MES HABITUDES DE PANDROF! LE DEMON EST EN MOI MWAAHAHAHo urjkDoùpimoui8yoiù§kLjkblumopo(uhbjk,;:!E12s5w7x5 *s'étrangle* *meurt*]


Tu es mort!

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Petit OS sur l'intro du nouvel SLG "Golden Shower", le seul moment de la Saison 5 où le Prof apparaît.**  
**Mathieu Sommet et le Prof ne m'appartiennent pas, si cette fic dérange Mathieu, je la supprime immédiatement!**  
**/!\ TRIGGER WARNING : Mention de pensées suicaires! /!\**  
**Cette fic contient du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre deux hommes!**  
**Si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin!**

**Enjoy!**

Le Prof était dans son laboratoire, seul, en pleine nuit. Il était assis sur son lit, en position foetale et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Il avait de grosses cernes en dessous de ses yeux bleu océan et il avait vachement maigri. On pouvait voir grâce aux tressautements de ses épaules qu'il sanglotait. En effet, il était triste, mais pas sans raison, il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus très souvent. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses joues étaient mouillées et tout aussi rouges que les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coullaient encore sur son visage aux traits fins.  
La raison de cette tristesse? Voilà :

**/\/\/\/\**

**Flashback**

_"-Prof, tu vas passer dans le nouvel épisode de SLG!" S'exclama Mathieu qui ria devant l'étonnement non feint du savant._

_"-C-c'est vrai?" Le scientifique n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était plus qu'heureux, il était... aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa joie._

_"-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, banane!" Ria le vidéaste._

_Mathieu était la seule personne qui pouvait l'insulter gentiment sans qu'il ne se sente vexé. Justement, il rougissait parfois d'avoir une aussi bonne relation avec lui. Mais revenons en aux faits : il allait passer dans SLG! C'était... merveilleux! Il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir son Créateur, il se le promettait!_

_**/\/\/\/\**_

_Le Prof rentra dans son laboratoire, las, une expression déçue sur le visage. Il n'avait pas déçu Mathieu, loin de là, c'était surtout le rôle qu'il avait dans son passage et ce que le Youtubeur devait lui dire pendant cette scène qui l'attristait. Il se souvint des mots que l'homme châtain lui avait dit avec telle sêcheresse, un pistolet à la main :_

_"-TU ES MORT!"_

_C'était peu être peu pour certaines personnes, mais juste cette phrase avait touché la personnalité savante en plein coeur. Même si il savait que c'était de la comédie, tout au fond de son coeur, il avait l'impression que c'était ce que Mathieu ressentait pour lui. Qu'il le haïssait. Qu'il n'était pas aimé, inutile, un déchet._  
_Une larme salée coula sur sa joue, suivies de ses soeurs et ses sanglots brisèrent le lourd silence du laboratoire._

**Fin du flashback**

**/\/\/\/\**

Le Prof enfoui sa tête dans son coussin, étouffant ses sanglots qui recommençaient de plus belle. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il devait évacuer ses sentiments, il le faisait maintenant. Les nuits blanches qu'il avait passé à pleurer et ses nombreux jours sans manger la moindre nourriture l'avait affaibli, il parvenait à peine à tenir debout sans s'écrouler. Il regarda alors son bureau éclairé d'une petite lampe, il vit alors, brillante, la lame de son cutter. Il s'avança avec difficulté vers le bureau, saisit l'objet : la lame, parfaitment aiguisées, reflétait la lumière de la lampe. Il refoula quelques larmes. Après tout, qui pleurerait son départ? Personne. Il ne servait à RIEN. Il approcha la lame de son poignet, posa la partie coupante sur sa peau dangereusement pâle. Il commença à appuyer, il fit une grimace de douleur et un gémissement sortit involontairement de sa gorge. Le sang rouge, contrastant avec sa peau blanche comme neige, coulait le long de son bras. Il releva le cutter, ne terminant pas l'entaille. Non... ça serait trop facile... en plus, il détestait la douleur.  
Il s'approcha de ses étagères, en sortit un flacon rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre qu'il avait créé lui même. C'était un poison, qu'il avait au départ conçu pour se débarasser de Maître Panda, mais, il avait entretenu d'assez bonnes relations avec son remplaçant pour se dissuader de le faire. Ce poison nous faisait mourir, sans douleur, c'était comme dormir, sauf que cette fois, c'était à jamais. Il ouvrit le tube à essais et porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa langue, une voix retentit derrière lui :

"-Prof?"

Il se retourna précipitament, cachant le flacon derrière lui : Mathieu se tenait devant lui, un regard interrogatif au visage.

"-Que fais-tu? Ca fait moment que je ne t'ai pas vu sortir, ça m'a inquiété.

-Je ne fais r-rien de spécial" Bégaya le savant en faisant quelques pas lents vers son Créateur. "Je-"

Les jambes du détenteur de la Science Infuse ne le soutinrent plus et il s'affaissa brusquement. Le vidéaste l'attrapa justa avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Il était mort d'inquiètude. Il remarqua alors les cernes, les joues humides et les yeux rouges et gonflés de l'homme à la blouse. Il soutint et le redressa, il remarqua alors sa dangereuse maigresse. Il était presque squelettique.

"-Prof! Tu n'as pas mangé durant combien de temps?!

-Oh... quatre... non, cinq jours...

-Tu es complétement fou?! Tu n'as même pas dormi!

-Je vais bien Mathieu... ne t'inqui-

-Non tu ne vas pas bien! Tu es mort de fatigue et tu es..."

Le regard du présentateur de SLG passa sur le poignet coupé et un visage horrifié se dessina sur son visage. Il plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux plus sombres de son alter-ego, des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

"-Tu as essayé de... de te..."

Le scientifique sourit tristement.

"-De toute façon, tout le monde me déteste, je ne sers à rien...

-ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES!"

Mathieu avait fermement saisi la tête du Prof entre ses mains. Il posa son front contre le sien et son corps fut parcouru de sanglots.

"-Comment peux-tu... penser à des choses... aussi horribles?

-Le rôle que j'ai eu dans le nouvel SLG...

-Mais ce n'était que de la comédie! S'il te plaît, ne r-refait p-plus jamais ça...

-Et pourquoi je voudrais arrêter?"

Des larmes salées dévalaient les joues du Youtubeur. Le savant ne ressentait donc rien?! Il ne savait donc pas l'affection qu'il avait pour lui?! Son visage s'approcha de celui de sa personnalité, son souffle chaud se mêla à celui, faible, de l'intellectuel. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes, le Prof écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir fortement, mais ne repoussa pas son Créateur. Une force inconnue au savant lui donna juste assez de forces pour lui permettre de rendre le baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le schizophrène fit s'entrouvrir les lèvres de son compagnon et sa langue explora sa bouche. A bout de souffle et épuisé, le Prof recula, les joues rouges. Malgré son extrême fatigue, ses yeux brillaient suite à ce baiser. Mathieu s'approcha de l'oreille de sa personnalité savante et lui murmura :

"-Prof... je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes..."

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

"-Ne me refais jamais ça, Prof. Promets-le moi.

-... je t'aime aussi, Mathieu..."

Cela ne répondait pas à la question, mais ça suffirait. Soudainement, le scientifique se sentit partir et il s'écroula dans les bras de son Créateur, mais malgré tout encore éveillé. Le vidéaste le porta jusqu'à son lit et banda sa plaie au poignet. Le regard océan du Prof se posa sur celui, plus clair de son compagnon qui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller lui chercher de quoi se nourrir. Il revint, une banane, des viennoiseries et de l'eau dans les bras. Il donna tout ça au jeune homme qui dévora tout, affamé. Mathieu lui sourit tendrement.

"-Prof, tu devrais faire attention quand tu manges, tu vas tomber malade après..."

Une fois son repas avalé, le détenteur de la Science Infuse se blottit contre son -petit- ami et murmura :

"-Merci...

-De quoi?

-De m'avoir empêché de faire ça...

-Et grâce à toi, j'ai pu découvrir mes sentiments pour toi...

-Tu m'as rendu la pareille... merci..."

L'homme au noeud papillon s'endormit brusquement contre le Youtubeur qui le berça doucement, comme un enfant. Quand il le voulait, le Prof était vraiment adorable... Mathieu finit finalement par s'endormir, avec le savant fou contre lui.

Il faut parfois être près des portes de la Mort pour se rendre compte de l'amour qu'on a pour quelqu'un... et le présentateur de SLG et le Prof venaient d'en faire l'expérience.

**Review mes petits pandas?**


End file.
